Secondary batteries such as lithium ion batteries and nickel hydrogen batteries are known as examples of a storage battery that has a power generation element housed inside. A battery module is constituted by connecting multiple secondary batteries such as lithium ion batteries. A known example of such a battery module is disclosed in Patent Document 1, for example.